


事不過三

by Kharons_Shotgun



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharons_Shotgun/pseuds/Kharons_Shotgun
Summary: 有些事情他們知道，但他們不談。有些事情他們不談，但他們做。那些事情都將被打破。—Ellis/Nick向。因故脫離隊伍的兩人與一場大雨。是個有點病的互相取暖/滾床小故事（假如我沒有脫稿寫歪的話）





	事不過三

  
  
  
　　窗外大雨滂沱，窗內空氣冷冽。他們渾身都是濕的，布料黏在表皮上，難受又凍人。  
  
　　這是第三家了，第三家雜貨店。日光逐漸消失在地平線，大雨則讓聲音模糊不清。這很危險，卻也安心。他們因夜晚暫緩腳步，可雨水將那些聲音帶走了——骨骼異常彎曲的脆響、喉嚨摩擦的啞聲，以及偶爾會從遠方傳來的、那些變異體的鳴叫——他們終於能享受難得的白噪音。  
  
　　貨架整齊得過分，大半商品都還靜躺在金屬層板之間，似多彩墳塚荒涼卻肅穆。這或許跟前門深鎖的鐵柵欄有關，Ellis與Nick為了闖進這間店，還先耗了半小時在鋸開那厚重鎖頭上。  
  
　　這不是他們平常會選擇的目標。在危機四伏的街道上，沒什麼比停下腳步更令人心驚。他們投入大量精力在這間雜貨店的原因有二：一是雨水太過刺人，他們需要屋簷，這轉角小店正好搭了個棚子，二是其它選項太糟了。在日落前，他們必須找到食物與庇護所，可在這條荒蕪的小街上，除了五金行與乾洗店之外就是銀行。紙鈔曾是廣大浮世中最令人癡醉的玩意，現在這些印刷精美、色彩斑斕的薄紙卻只能當作效率極低的燃料或火種。夕陽光輝已經滑落至三十度角，火紅在背光的深色建築間綻放。這被眾人遺忘的一隅是唯一的希望，前提是他們入得了門。  
  
　　Nick的斧頭因此鈍了一角。他雙臂酸痛、手指刺疼，全為了鐵柵最下方那惱人的鋼鎖。Ellis站在邊上殺了幾隻活屍。也許是災難來臨時眾人都還在市中心汲汲營營地賺取薪水，以至於這些本該填滿人的外圍街區空蕩無比。他以鐵橇砸爛兩個女子的頭，連子彈都沒打算浪費，然後在Nick終於暴躁地飆出一句髒話並喊道「換手」時，轉身蹲下搗弄那煩人的小東西。  
  
　　「沒準我們這次中了大獎，」Ellis一邊解鎖一邊打趣道：「防護得如此嚴密的雜貨店我還是第一次見到，很可能裡面塞滿了物資。老天，如果裡頭有蜜桃罐頭就好了，我這幾天實在吃膩鹹食了。你能想像嗎？以前我最受不了的蜜桃罐頭現在卻是夢幻大餐——這世界真是亂了套了。」  
  
　　Nick沒理會他，事實上，他表情紋風不動，已經再習慣不過Ellis這些毫無意義的嘮叨。他往對街乾洗店走，透過櫥窗探勘裡頭的昏暗設施，雨水使他看不清玻璃後的景象，只能依稀辨認出高掛於環狀金屬架上的成堆塑料衣套。「我的西裝需要一些保養，」他說，將一隻手臂壓住玻璃並貼上額頭，想看清那成串的乾洗衣物中有什麼寶藏：「也許我能換一套新襯衫，見識那些有錢的蠢貨都送洗了什麼。」  
  
　　「嘿，兄弟，那也得等我們先填飽肚子，」Ellis嚷嚷：「而且我快冷死了，你介意幫個忙嗎？」  
  
　　「我以為你的職業就是技工，鄉巴佬，開鎖難道不包含在你的業務之中嗎？」  
  
　　「如果我的技能包含開鎖，我剛才就不會花十分鐘看你砸門了，西裝男，」Ellis聳肩：「何況我是修車工。車鎖我搞得定，門鎖就不行了。」  
  
　　最後他們在軟硬兼施下——期間Ellis從五金行搜來了一把噴槍，說假如這是劣質貨包準會融化，然後兩人慘澹地看火花在眼前噴濺，鎖身無動於衷——終於將鐵柵門拉開，而解決方案是一發散彈。「你該慶幸我不只帶了步槍，」Ellis將那整塊區域轟掉時，不忘向Nick邀功：「沒什麼是這寶貝解決不了的。」他親密地拍了拍槍身。  
  
　　Nick的回應是給他一中指。「我有優先選擇食物權，」他宣布。  
  
　　「嘿，為什麼，門是我打開的！」Ellis張開雙臂表達不滿。  
  
　　「因為只有我在出力，你這是作弊。」Nick推開玻璃門，將少年留在戶外。  
  
　　十五分鐘後，他們已在雜貨店的收銀櫃檯前方安頓妥當。一樓不出所料的完整，生活用品與乾糧一應俱全，絲毫沒有被劫掠過的傾向。更令人驚喜的是，這是一套複合式建築，一樓是店面，二樓則是店主的住處。Ellis在巡視過樓上後欣喜若狂，衝下來第一句話就是他們有軟床墊可睡了。「那張床剛好夠我們兩個擠，上頭還有一堆花俏的小抱枕！另外我在衣櫃中找到了薄毯——」  
  
　　「那床上有死人嗎？」Nick打斷他。  
  
　　「什麼？」Ellis微愣，睜大雙眼，「——當然不！你怎麼會認為床上有死人？而且老天啊，你怎麼會認為我想睡在有死人的床上？」  
  
　　這次換Nick聳肩。「你瞧瞧這個地方。沒有任何破壞痕跡也沒有出入跡象。店主要不是早就離開了，要不就是選擇死在這裡。這種事並不少見：一把手槍，幾發子彈，足夠任何人逃避現實了。」  
  
　　「喔Nick，有時候我真不想知道你的過去有多麼操蛋，」Ellis忍不住說：「但聽著，好消息：樓上沒有屍體，更沒有還活著的屍體。我們今晚可有得享受了，兄弟！」  
  
　　「先等你找到桃子罐頭再說吧，」Nick將斧頭平放在櫃台上，開始瀏覽貨架。他抓起一包軟塑料袋搖了搖，「嘿，你覺得我們該幫Ro帶一些女性用品嗎，也許幫Zoey也帶一些？」  
  
　　Ellis紅了臉，這下總算放過Nick的耳朵，結結巴巴地跑去逛食品區了。  
  
  
　　幾罐瓦斯噴槍、一柄平底鍋還有一堆金屬罐頭，這就是他們最終選擇的晚餐。「我們有電力，卻不能用微波爐？這真是狗屁，」Ellis看向那一整排塞滿冷凍食品的冰櫃，不禁感慨自己的命運，「你瞧瞧那些Mrs. Smith’s蘋果派。加倍酥脆口味。老天哪，不能吃它們是對美食的褻瀆。」  
  
　　「我必須說，你對美食的標準太低了，」Nick從門口走回來，手上是盛滿雨水的平底鍋，「別忘記我們才剛打開這間店的總電源不久。你的蘋果派們早就融成爛泥了。」  
  
　　「但它們會是很美味的爛泥。」Ellis堅持道。  
  
　　「隨便你。等你今晚蹲在馬桶邊大吐特吐時，Ellis，我肯定會很享受你慘兮兮的模樣。」Nick不懷好意地翹起一邊嘴角。  
  
　　當然Ellis最後沒去微波蘋果派，他只是說說而已，就像他總是做的那樣。他們從五金行又偷拿了兩塊磚與幾罐噴槍，然後用磚塊將平底鍋架起來，以噴槍從下方加熱，隔水燉煮那些水果與牛肉罐頭。  
  
　　他們沒找到桃子味的，那邪門玩意在末世太稀有。這間店裡只有鳳梨與李子，還都是沒見過的無名品牌。Ellis把罐頭扔得滿地都是，半個身體埋在貨架中尋找他的夢幻大餐。「他們竟然連綜合口味都沒有，真是太沒道理了，」這是當他掃完整條食物走道後的憤怒評價。  
  
　　Nick毫不留情地從後方踢了Ellis一腳，隨便撿走幾個還沒過期的罐頭回去加熱。雨水中有細微雜質，水滾時那些沙塵在浮沫間掀起迷你塵暴。水泡破裂聲提醒他們進食時間已到，Nick以鉗子拿起罐頭——那同樣是他們從五金行順來的——再讓Ellis用隔熱手套將罐身固定住，自己則抽出小刀順時針切開圓面。  
  
　　刀尖離開罐頭時，還能在銀白表面上見到滑順肉汁。沒人相信那是純牛肉製品，如今也沒人在乎了。  
  
　　「你的刀子有洗乾淨，對吧？」眼見圓蓋被掀開，Ellis突然問：「上頭沒有奇怪的殭屍血或毒液，對吧？」  
  
　　Nick沈默，抬頭看向Ellis，僅僅這一眼就讓後者立刻尖叫出聲：「喔我的媽——我才不要吃這份燉牛肉，Nick，你會害死我們的！」  
  
　　「你想知道我從哪裡得來這把小刀的嗎？」Nick眯起雙眼，毫不遮掩那份鄙夷：「喔Ellis，光是我願意幫你煮罐頭你就該謝天謝地了，你還在這種時候質疑刀子乾不乾淨？更別提你褲管上全都是乾掉的死人血，我相信天真的你肯定沒注意到這一點，因為你很顯然在個人衛生方面沒什麼準則，是吧？」  
  
　　「但我們在談論 **吃進嘴裡的食物，** Nick，這不是原則問題，這是我不想隨便吃個晚餐就掛點的問題。」Ellis微微停頓，「嘿，等等，你說得對。你根本沒有小刀，這見鬼的東西是哪來的？喔別告訴我這是你剛剛從路上隨便撿到的，那同樣不乾淨，老兄！我們有可能會吃下各種細菌然後死於感染，你要知道，馬路是個骯髒又充滿水溝蓋的地方，有一次Keith為了貪小便宜撿路邊的零嘴吃，他非但食物中毒還發燒到105度——」  
  
　　「但你們鄉巴佬不都吃泥土與乾草過活嗎？」Nick邊說邊掏出湯匙，把那金屬餐具外的透明塑殼與紙板扔開。Ellis往下一看，發現紙板上寫著『多功能用餐套組』，圖片則規規矩矩地畫著一把帶有黑柄的鋸齒刀、兩根餐叉與湯匙、一支沙拉用長柄夾與燉湯勺。  
  
　　「喔， _喔——_ 」Ellis棒球帽下的臉頓時看起來愚蠢無比，「哇，你從哪裡找到這個的，可以給我ㄧ支叉子嗎？」  
  
　　Nick不屑地將腿邊那把玩意扔了過去，Ellis單手接住，再伸出另一隻手向Nick討刀，隨後哼著小調將另一個罐頭也拆了。  
  
　　過鹹的化學燉肉香充斥小店內，肉塊則伴隨雨水帶來的潮濕與黴味在他們狼吞虎嚥之下進到活體內。它們也許會被擺上一世紀，也許會在充滿灰塵的貨架上乏人問津直到世界終結，可惜某些罐頭沒有這份運氣，它們在今夜被人一一撬開，從此擺脫未開封的命運。  
  
　　「假如我是一個罐頭，我希望我有一天會被吃掉，這是職責問題。」當Ellis開始割水果味的小鐵盒時，他閒聊道：「就像假如我是修車工，我希望修好所有漏油的管線，最好還能拿到大筆酬勞。你要知道，換油管是門屎差事，最煩人的那種。」  
  
　　「我還以為你就靠汽油跟油管打滾謀生？搗弄那些仰賴它們四處亂竄的鐵盒子。」Nick知道自己會後悔替Ellis接話，他每次都是，但這條街上沒有其他活人，他沒有其它選擇：「另外，我很確信罐頭不希望被吃掉，至少不是被你，Ellis，因為這是一種熱量上的浪費。」說完，他又舀了一匙牛肉。  
  
　　Ellis盯著夥伴將那勺肉汁塞進嘴裡，又將銀匙緩緩抽出。一小滴湯汁停在嘴角，被Nick那長期用槍而長繭的拇指抹去。舌尖旋即從薄唇探出，舔拭乾淨那層淺淡鹹味。  
  
　　「噢，所以被我吃掉就是浪費？」當Ellis找回聲音時，他有些啞，卻毫不猶豫地像個勇士反擊：「哇喔，我都不知道罐頭們還有審美觀。他們一定愛死你這個滿身是土的西裝男了。嘿，再提醒我一次，你說你的西裝是上萬塊的白色經典款嗎？因為它現在看起來不怎麼白——」一根湯匙被砸上Ellis臉蛋，他即時抬起手，堪堪擋住鼻樑：「嘿，說好不對夥伴動手的，Nick！」湯匙落入他懷中，在鵝黃T恤中央畫了一筆又摔上大腿。Ellis雙首盤胸，學起Ro的語氣：「惱羞成怒是差勁的團隊表現，Nicolas，你最好安分一點！」  
  
　　「噢，你還想被空罐砸嗎？因為我手上正好有一個，」Nick說，表情兇狠，雖然語氣有些被逗樂了。Ellis裝出一臉不在乎的表情，插起一塊鳳梨大聲咀嚼。Nick翻了個白眼，把剩下小半杯肉汁喝光。  
  
　　氣溫又降低了。縱使熱食令他們胸腹溫暖，四肢末梢與舌尖卻保不住熱度。雨水仍無情地洗刷大地，將滿街乾血、腦漿與腸汁沖淨，在室內的他們卻沒這份禮遇，渾身散發下水道臭味。終於，在最後一個加熱罐頭也被分食完畢時，Ellis提議他們輪流去洗熱水澡。「我敢打賭這地方有電熱水器，但我剛才在二樓沒看見浴室。你有在一樓發現任何盥洗間之類的地方嗎？如果這裡連個廁所都沒有，那也太操蛋了。」  
  
　　Nick抬眉，用他重奪回來的湯匙指向雜貨店深處。「最後面有一扇門，上面寫著員工專用。我進去檢查過了，打開後左右各有一個房間，中央則是窗戶。兩個房間的門都上鎖了，是跟鐵柵欄同樣的鎖頭。」  
  
　　「你沒用槍把鎖轟開嗎？」  
  
　　「我為什麼要這麼做？」他看傻子一樣瞪著Ellis：「不管裡面是清掃用具、飲水機或員工休息廳，都不值得我浪費時間。」  
  
　　「但Nick，它們之中很可能有浴室！你瞧瞧我們，瞧瞧我們的衣服與身體，上面不是噁心的殭屍碎末就是臭水。不管有沒有熱水器我們都必須洗個澡，如果這地方沒水可用，我甚至會跑去門口接雨水回來加熱，我說真的。」  
  
　　「你看，這就是為什麼我們該去那間乾洗店，」Nick露出他那經典的『我就說吧』表情——那同時也被Ellis戲稱為『一號欠揍臉』——「乾洗店絕對有水，還有乾淨的衣服。你說我們能在一間小浴室做什麼，藉著洗手檯一小塊一小塊清洗我的西裝外套嗎？這得花上一整晚，Ellis，更別提你的丹寧工作褲看起來難搞透了。你該直接站到大雨下沖個澡，至少把你那頂沒品味的棒球帽搓一下。」  
  
　　「喔，這還真是有建設性的建議，Nick。所以現在怎麼著，我們應該邊在雨中跳舞邊跑向對街乾洗店去洗你的高檔西裝？天已經黑了，雨中視野又差，這太不安全了。也許我們才剛走出店門就有殭屍從轉角衝出來，說真的，我才不想為了洗帽子賠上一條命。」  
  
　　「所以你想去試試廊尾那兩個房間？」Nick不耐煩地站起身：「你還有幾發彈藥可浪費？我可不想為了今晚洗個澡，結果明天因為手無寸鐵被咬死。」  
  
　　「噢，別忘了你的斧頭，老兄，更何況我還有一把鐵撬，我們就算沒了子彈也能所向無敵！」  
  
　　再次為Ellis的天真感到頭疼，Nick轉身去拾斧。Ellis已經抓好散彈槍柄了，這下回身露出困惑表情。「你拿它做什麼？」他問。  
  
　　「你拿槍又要做什麼？」Nick問。  
  
　　「當然是轟爛那些愚蠢的門鎖，」Ellis皺眉。  
  
　　「喔，你真是個天殺的蠢蛋，」Nick嘆氣：「你都不動腦的嗎？」  
  
　　接著Nick手握斧尾走至長廊末端，轉動員工專用門。Ellis緊隨在後，諸多疑問梗在喉頭，手中則蓄勢待發。  
  
　　他們雙雙踏入狹小空間內，兩側各有一道單人寬的平庸門板。Ellis抬起槍身讓寬柄抵住肩膀，正準備扣板機，就見Nick突然掄起斧頭朝門劈砍。廉價合成木板應聲裂開，斧面紅光深深鑿入裂痕中，剝落幾塊碎屑。  
  
　　Nick抬手又砍了第二次、第三次與第四次。  
  
　　僅僅四次，那門就裂出巨洞。他因大幅度揮砍而喘氣，胸腔微微起伏。Ellis傻子般站在他身側，食指仍卡在扳機口。兩人靜默幾秒後，一同往洞口看去。  
  
　　「再告訴我一次，你為什麼不一開始就打開這些門？」Ellis放下槍，忍不住用手去梳帽緣下方的短髮：「你都不好奇房間後面有什麼嗎，Nick？想想我們探索過多少平房、大樓跟商場——沒準這後面是倉庫，而且裡面屯著許多 **蜜桃罐頭！** 我剛才還得忍受你加熱鳳梨塊，而這世界上沒有人會加熱鳳梨罐頭，你知道那氣味有多難聞嗎？」  
  
　　「你該慶幸我不是直接把它們淋在你的蠢臉上，」Nick徐徐吐出一口氣：「不如你告訴我，我為什麼要為了這兩間看起來就不值得探索的小地方浪費體力？你瞧瞧，這後面什麼都沒有，只是一堆紙箱跟吸塵器，」說完，Nick放鬆手掌讓重力將斧柄下拉，手指滑到接合處後再輕輕一轉，將尾端對準Ellis，「如果你真的這麼想滿足好奇心，下一間你自己來。把槍給我。」  
  
　　「所以你只是犯懶，是不是？你本該檢查完一樓所有設施的，」Ellis一手接斧一手遞槍，埋怨道：「或許你該跟我交換：你拿鐵撬，我拿斧頭。誰會想到我們的致命賭徒連區區三公斤重的消防用具都提不住？」他閃開Nick想偷踢他的腳跟，轉了半圈朝第二扇門走去，臉上盡是躲開偷襲的得意微笑：「我向你打賭，這一間肯定是衛浴室。除非店主都尿在寶特瓶裡，並且從來不洗澡，否則沒有第二個可能了。」  
  
　　「也許他有個鐵膀胱，」這下換Nick盤起雙手，他交疊的衣袖還能見到水漬，「算了。少說廢話，多做事。那扇門可不會自己打開。」  
  
　　與Ellis那輕薄上衣相比，Nick做工繁複的西裝外套顯然沒乾得這麼快。他先前倒是想脫下外衣晾乾，但在卸下半隻袖子發現這麼做更冷後，又默默將衣襬抖回去了。兩人原先還想在商店中央生火：用磚塊搭出一方小灶，裡頭塞點過期報紙與成人雜誌讓它們悶燒——櫃台旁的書報區有一整排文字燃料可用，夠燒上幾小時了。若不是怕弄巧成拙將整間店付之一炬，他們現在也不會如此委屈自己，依然身披雨漬四處晃蕩。  
  
　　Ellis一邊隨口敷衍一邊舉臂劈砍。他力氣雖不比Nick大，速度卻快得多，要不了半分鐘就砍去大半木門。期間他從縫隙中窺見洗手檯，不禁亢奮得嚷嚷，可等他將洞口再擴大些，於漆黑中那些熠熠生光的磁磚照耀下，就見一道人影滑入他眼簾，正靜坐於瓷白浴缸中央。  
  
　　垂下斧尖，Ellis望入那充血發紅的死腐眼珠們，倒抽一口氣。  
  
tbc.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  其實我一開始只想寫PWP（抹臉  
> 另外標題可能會改，因為他倆完全是脫韁野馬不照原定劇本來啊  
> （不、應該說照著走的話，他們現在已經在床上了......  
>   
> 


End file.
